Worldwide
by ashxloren
Summary: "Sitting on the window seat in her bedroom, Loren Bailey sighed as she looked out at the night sky. She couldn't fall asleep at all. This was the hardest thing about dating a WWE superstar..." Justin Gabriel/OC Based on the song *Worldwide by BTR*


**I wrote this today after I got the idea from listening to the song "Worldwide" by Big Time Rush.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own the OC character.**

* * *

><p>Sitting on the window seat in her bedroom, Loren Bailey sighed as she looked out at the night sky. She couldn't fall asleep at all. This was the hardest thing about dating a WWE superstar, being away from them for so long. She was dating superstar Justin Gabriel. The fans knew him as that. Loren knew him as Paul Lloyd Jr., or by his nickname PJ. She grabbed the picture frame that she was just looking at a few minutes before and stared at it again. It's been a few weeks since she'd seen that scruff adorned face of his. She definitely missed it. She looked at the writing engraved on the frame. <em>"Paul and Loren: True Love". <em>She still smiled at the fact that they found that frame because the person who made it accidentally spelled Lauren wrong and was selling it for half-off.

Hearing the familiar ringtone that was set just for him, she looked at the time. 10 PM. Considering where he was, it was a little late to be calling her. She grabbed her cell phone and answered it.

"PJ, why are you calling so late?" Loren asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you up?" PJ asked. She definitely missed hearing that South African accent of his.

"No. You didn't wake me up. I haven't really slept that well since you left. Is everything okay? Isn't it like 4 in the morning where you are?" Loren asked.

"I'm just missing you and there's something about the sound of your voice that calms me down." PJ said. "Why haven't you been able to sleep?"

"Because I miss you so much." Loren said trying to hold back her tears.

"Baby girl, you know we'll be together soon, picking up right where we left off." PJ said. He could hear it in her voice that she was holding back tears.

"I know." Loren said wiping the tears away with the sleeve of the blue hoodie she "borrowed" from PJ. "I just miss you and the dream I had last night didn't help matters either."

"What was it about?" PJ asked

"You're going to think it's stupid." Loren said.

"Lo, you know I won't." PJ said.

"Okay. Well, it was about you left me for one of the many girls, that are prettier than I am, that you met." Loren quietly said.

"Loren, you know that won't ever happen." PJ said. "Yeah, I may meet a million pretty girls that think they know me, but you don't worry, sweetheart. You're the only girl who has my heart."

"I know... but that's like a deep down fear of mine." Loren sighed as she looked back out the window.

"It shouldn't be, babe." PJ said, wishing he was with her in Tampa so he could hug her. "Wherever I am, you're the one and only girl on my mind. In my mind, there isn't anyone better than you for me. So please remember, you're mine." Loren smiled hearing that. It meant so much to her to hear that. "Lo? You still there?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Loren said.

"Good, I thought you fell asleep on me." PJ said.

"I wouldn't do that to you while you're away." Loren chuckled.

"So, if I was home, you'd fall asleep on me?" PJ asked. She could tell that he was smirk that infamous smirk of his.

"Maybe..." Loren said.

"What a nice girlfriend you are." PJ said and chuckled.

"I know I am." Loren said and chuckled.

"I miss hearing your laugh in person." PJ said.

"I miss hearing yours." Loren said. "I miss everything about you."

"I miss everything about you. But babe," PJ said running his hand through his hair. "It won't be long till you see me again. Till your in my arms again."

"That seems so far away though." Loren frowned.

"I know it does but you have to stay strong." PJ said. "For me, please?"

"Okay. Just for you though." Loren said getting up from the window seat and walking over to her bed, sitting on it. She yawned.

"Good." PJ said.

"I sometimes think you don't think about me while your away on tour. Am I wrong?" Loren said and yawned.

"I think someone should get to bed." PJ said as he heard her yawn.

"No. I want to stay on the phone with you. I missed hearing your voice, even though you do call me every night to 'tuck me in'." Loren sighed.

"I know you do but you need sleep, baby girl. That's the most important thing right now." PJ said. "Please, try to get some sleep."

"Alright." Loren sighed. "I will."

"Good." PJ said. Loren walked into the living room of her apartment to turn off the lights when there was a knock on the door. "Did someone knock on the door?"

"Yeah, hold on." Loren said walking to the door. She grabbed the handle not caring enough to look in the peephole. As soon as she opened the door, her mouth dropped when she saw who it was.

"Hi." PJ said. Loren dropped her phone as he said hi. He chuckled seeing her face and put his phone in his pocket of his jacket. He picked up her phone and put in the same pocket.

"PJ!" Loren smiled. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him. He walked into the apartment and closed the door. They both broke the kiss and Loren rested her forehead on his. "What are you doing home? Not like I mind that you are."

"I got to leave early cause I wasn't needed anymore." PJ smiled as Loren brought herself back to the ground. She smiled back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm glad you're home early." Loren smiled looking straight into his eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know I never answered your question earlier." PJ said looking at her.

"What question?" Loren asked with a confused look on her face.

"If I didn't think about you while I'm away." PJ said.

"Okay, what's the answer then?" Loren asked. PJ leaned down and kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers as he broke the kiss.

"You know I'll always be thinking about you worldwide."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>

**Please review. :D**


End file.
